


At the End of the World

by astronova17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Achilles Come Down, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Slow Burn, heavily inspired by greek mythology, mostly canon (kind of?), very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronova17/pseuds/astronova17
Summary: Dream has always desired to bring the Dream SMP together. Futile attempts failed and he was imprisoned. After breaking out, Dream vows revenge on those who crossed him. Meanwhile, he must deal with feelings regarding his second-in-command, George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the story of Achilles and Patroclus. While history does not state that they were lovers, my interpretation is that they were. At the End of the World is an ode to greek mythology, and a reference to a certain book (TSOA anyone?). Enjoy. :)

1.

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last.  
Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now.  
We will never be here again."

\- Homer, The Iliad


End file.
